Wschodnie Królestwa
|Władca = (lider Przymierza) Rada Trzech Młotów ( ) (również Wódz Wojenna Hordy w Orgrimmarze) |Język = Wspólny Mowa Rynsztokowa Thalassiańksi Orczy Krasnoludzki Gnomi Zandali Ogrzy |Przynależność = różnie |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła Kult Zapomnianego Cienia szamanizm Kult Potępionych kult demonów kulty Starych Bóstw }} Wschodnie Królestwa to obok Kalimdoru i Northrend jedna z trzech wielkich mas lądowych, powstałych w Azeroth po Rozbiciu Świata, wywołanym implozją pierwotnej Studni Wieczności, kiedy to rozpadowi uległ jedyny wówczas kontynent świata. Zachodnie brzegi Wschodnich Królestw oblewa Wielkie Morze, zaś wschodnie Morze Okrężne (Forbidding Sea). Kontynent tworzy dwadzieścia pięć dostępnych obecnie różnorodnych krain, acz uważna obserwacja mapy pokazuje kilka regionów, do których jak na razie podróżnicy nie mają dostępu - jak przykładowo Gilneas. Krainy te podzielone są między trzy kontynenty - północny Lordaeron, centralną górską krainę Khaz Modan oraz południowe ziemie kontynentu Azeroth, którą to nazwę rozciąga się czasem na całe Wschodnie Królestwa. Czasem tereny wchodzące w skład elfiego państwa Quel'Thalas wyróżniane są jako czwarty, odrębny kontynent. Mieszkańcy Wschodnich Królestw Zgodnie z nazwą, w skład Wschodnich Królestw wchodzi szereg państw, których obywatele stanowią mieszankę rozumnych ras, zasiedlających kontynent. Niektóre z nich wyewoluowały w tej części świata, inne przybyły tu zza mórz, bądź z leżącego za Mrocznym Portalem dawnego Draenoru. Pełnowymiarowymi królestwami są państwa ludzi, których zorganizowane społeczeństwa wyłoniły się z dawnych koczowniczych plemion przemierzających północ tych ziem. Korony noszą również władcy państw krasnoludów. Nieco inny ustrojem rządzą się natomiast gnomy. Północne krańce lądu należą do elfów, które opuściwszy przed wiekami ojczysty Kalimdor, przybyły tu przez Wielkie Morze i przyjęły miano wysokich elfów, by po zniszczeniu swego państwa stać się krwawymi elfami. Elfy i ludzie wznieśli swoje państwa na ruinach imperiów leśnych i dżunglowych trolli, których plemiona wciąż zamieszkują puszcze kontynentu. Natomiast jego jaskinie i pieczary zamieszkują koboldy i troggi. Nadmorskie brzegi zwyczajowo dzielą między siebie nagi i murloki. Przemierzając ląd napotkać można też liczne plemiona gnolli. Konflikty, od wieków targające Wschodnimi Królestwami, zaowocowały pojawieniem się na ich terenie mieszkańców Draenoru - orków i ogrów oraz Złamanych (Broken) draenei. Tymczasem ostatnia wojna zaowocowała pojawieniem się rasy nieumarłych - w szczególności Plagi Króla Lisza oraz Opuszczonych rządzonych przez Sylvanas Windrunner, którzy sprzymierzyli się z Hordą. Walka z nieumarłymi była również praprzyczyną pojawienia się w Lordaeron worgenów - przybyszy z innego świata, najbardziej zbliżonych do powszechnego wyobrażenia wilkołaka. Swoje interesy na tych ziemiach realizują również smoki - czarne, zielone i czerwone - a także docierające wszędzie w pogoni za zyskiem gobliny. Krainy Wschodnich Królestw Kontynent Lordaeron Ziemie Lordaeronu ciągną się od wysuniętej na północ Wyspy Quel'Danas krwawych elfów po most Thandol Span, spinający ziemie dwóch krasnoludzkich królestw. Elfie państwo Quel'Thalas oprócz wspomnianej wyspy, na której mieści się Płaskowyż Słonecznej Studni, obejmuje także Lasy Nieustającej Pieśni, w której wznosi się jego stolica Silvermoon oraz Ziemie Duchów, obecnie niemal w całości pozostającą pod kontrolą Plagi, która najechała Quel'Thalas. Na terenie tego regionu znajduje się również stolica dawnego imperium leśnych trolli, Zul'Aman, ciągle zamieszkała przez te złowrogie plemiona. Nieumarli opanowali również właściwe tereny dawnego królestwa Lordaeron, obecnie znane jako Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi z górującym ponad nimi spalonym miastem Stratholme, Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi z mieszczącą się w ich obrębie szkołą nekromancji Scholomance, oraz ziemie opanowane przez rebeliantów pod wodzą Sylvanas Windrunner - Pola Tirisfal z wybudowanym pod ruinami stolicy Lordaeron Undercity oraz Las Srebrzystych Sosen, o który Opuszczeni walczą z worgenami Arugala zamieszkującego Fort Cienistego Pazura i siłami Dalaranu, wzniesionego eony temu w obrębie Gór Alterac, po którym obecnie pozostał pusty krater. Siły ludzi reprezentowane są jeszcze w obrębie Pogórza hillsbradzkiego, zaś Szkarłatny Klasztor leżący na Polanach Tirisfal pozostaje pod kontrolą Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Krucjata jest jednak negatywnie nastawiona do wszystkich podróżników, niezależnie od rasy; bardziej przyjazne ludziom są już krasnoludy z Ostępów (Hinterlands). Siły Przymierza stacjonują również na Wyżynach arathiańskich - kolebce cywilizacji ludzi. Dawny kształt Sojuszu Lordaeron, z czasów, kiedy należało do niego jeszcze Quel'Thalas znalazł swój wyraz właśnie w nazwie Lordaeron - lorn oznacza po krasnludzku ląd, daer to we Wspólnym lud, zaś ronae po thalassiańsku znaczy spokojny. Khaz Modan Khaz Modan, czyli Góry Khaz, to potężny masyw leżący w centrum wschodnich królestw. Wchodzące w jego skład krainy generalnie należą do krasnoludów, które założyły swoją stolicę Ironforge pod najwyższą górą na kontynencie, w obrębie ośnieżonych szczytów Dun Morogh. Znajduje się tu również dawna gnomia stolica - Gnomeregan, którą jednak gnomy utraciły. Drogi z Dun Morogh prowadzą na północ, na Mokradła, z których biegnie jedyna trasa lądowa (mostem Thandol Span) do Lordaeron, oraz na wschód, do Loch Modan, czyli kotliny okalającej ogromne krystalicznie czyste górskie jezioro. Tutejsza zieleń nie jest typowa dla tej części świata - graniczące z Loch Modan Złe Ziemie to w zasadzie pylista pustynia, choć odkopany niedawno podziemny kompleks Uldaman wskazuje, że życie toczy się tu raczej pod powierzchnią gruntu. Na zachód od Złych Ziem rozciąga się jeszcze bardziej nieurodzajny, bo wulkaniczny Gorejący Wąwóz (Searing Gorge), nad którym górują północne zbocza Czarnej Skały. W tej sytuacji, aby uzyskać lepszy dostęp do reszty świata, krasnoludy przekopały pod wulkanicznymi górami tunel do Stormwind, którym regularnie kursuje Podziemny Tramwaj. Kontynent Azeroth To najbardziej wysunięty na południe ląd, od północy opierający się o masyw Khazów. Leżą tam najbardziej górzyste rejony kontynentu - Płonące Stepy, wraz z wznoszącą się ponad nimi Czarną Skałą, odrodzeniem Ragnarosa zmienione w wiecznie tlące się pogorzelisko. Niegdyś były one częścią uroczych Gór Czerwonej Grani, obecnie znacznie skurczonych do otoczenia Jeziora Everstill. O górskie zbocza opiera się również Las Elwynn i leżąca na jego terenie stolica państwa ludzi - wykute z jasnego kamienia miasto Stormwind. Ziemie ludzi obejmują również obecnie zarastające chwastami pola Krain Zachodnich i ich niegdyś opuszczone, obecnie znowu zasiedlone Kopalnie Śmierci (Deadmines), a także zasnuty wiecznym mrokiem Las Zmierzchu, graniczącu również z nawiedzanym przez duchy Przesmykiem Martwego Wichru (Deadwind Pass), na którego terenie wznosi się zrujnowana Wieża z Kości Słoniowej, dawna siedziba Medivha - Karazhan. Pozostałe krainy Azeroth to dzikie ostępy, nad którymi nikt nie sprawuje oficjalnej władzy - Bagna Rozpaczy z pogrążoną pod powierzchnią moczarów Świątynią Atal'Hakkar, dżungla w Dolinie Dławiących Pnączy, kryjąca ruiny starożytnego imperium trolli, z jego dawną stolicą Zul'Gurub oraz goblińskie wolne miasto Zatoka Rekrutów, oraz pylisty grunt Strzaskanej Krainy (Blasted Lands) - czyli to, co zostało z dawnego bagna, na terenie którego został otwarty Mroczny Portal. Historia Wschodnich Królestw Połączenie z innymi kontynentami Połączenie z innymi kontynentami odbywa się drogą morską lub lotniczą, za pośrednictwem zeppelinów. Droga morska Statki kursują między miastami Przymierza lub goblińskimi miastami neutralnymi po następujących trasach: * Booty Bay w Stranglethorn Vale <-> Ratchet w Barrens (Kalimdor) - połączenie między miastami neutralnymi. * Menethil Harbor w Wetlands <-> Theramore w Dustwallow Marsh (Kalimdor) - połączenie między miastami Przymierza. * Menethil Harbor w Wetlands <-> Valgarde Keep w Howling Fjord (Northrend) - połączenie między miastami Przymierza. * Stormwind Harbor w Stormwind w Elwynn Forest <-> Auberdine w Darkshore (Kalimdor) - połączenie między miastami Przymierza. * Stormwind Harbor w Stormwind w Elwynn Forest <-> Valiance Keep w Borean Tundra (Northrend) - połączenie między miastami Przymierza. Droga lotnicza Zeppeliny pilotowane są przez w zasadzie neutralne gobliny, ale wieże zeppelinów, czyli przystanki na ich trasie, każdorazowo znajdują się w obrębie, lub w pobliżu, miasta bądź osady Hordy. * Grom'Gol Base Camp w Stranglethorn Vale <-> Orgrimmar w Durotarze (Kalimdor). * Grom'Gol Base Camp w Stranglethorn Vale <-> Undercity w Tirisfal Glades. * Undercity w Tirisfal Glades <-> Orgrimmar w Durotarze (Kalimdor). * Undercity w Tirisfal Glades <-> Vengeance Landing w Howling Fjord (Northrend). Mroczny Portal Na południowych krańcach Wschodnich Królestw, na południu Straskanej Krainy wznosi się Mroczny Portal, przez długi czas zamknięty, obecnie znów otwarty i umożliwiający przejście na ziemie Outlandu - konkretnie na Schody Przeznaczenia na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia, obszar typu sanktuarium, gdzie trwa nieustanna bitwa między bohaterami Hordy i Przymierza, a demonami Płonącego Legionu. Wielkie Drzewa We Wschodnich Królestwach znajdują się dwa z pięciu Wielkich Drzew, zawierających portale prowadzące najprawdopodobniej w głąb Szmaragdowego Snu, strzeżone przez zielone smoki. Przed każdym z drzew pojawia się losowo jeden z czterech Smoków Koszmaru. Jeden z tych portali znajduje się na Świetlistej Polanie (Brightwood Grove), w samym sercu Lasu Zmierzchu, drugi w Seradane, na północny Ostępów. de:Östliche Königreiche en:Eastern Kingdoms es:Reinos del Este fi:Eastern Kingdoms hu:Eastern Kingdoms it:Eastern Kingdoms nl:Eastern Kingdoms Kategoria:Wschodnie Królestwa Kategoria:Kontynenty